Chapter 00
"JUGO/HANA" Main events * Jugo and Hana are introduced. Featured Duel: Hana Kaiba vs. Kakimoto Turn 1: Kakimoto * Sets 1 monster. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Hana * She draws (Hana's Deck: 34) * Special Summons "TB - Zacheus, Ruler of Harmony". * Normal Summons "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune". * Overlays her monsters to Xyz Summon "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes". ** Activates its effect to change Kakimoto's Set "Needle Worm" to Attack Position (Hana's Deck: 29). * Activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune". * Attacks and destroys "Needle Worm" with "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" (Kakimoto 4000 → 3050). * Attacks directly with "Calisto", but Kakimoto activates his Set "Vain Betrayer". * Turn end (Hana's Deck: 26). Turn 3: Kakimoto * Activates "Dark World Dealings", discarding "The Fabled Cerburrel". (Hana's Deck: 25) ** "The Fabled Cerburrel" is Special Summoned. * Activates "Worm Den", Summoning 3 "Worm Tokens". * Summons "Shield Worm". (Hana's Deck: 21) * Tunes "The Fabled Cerburrel", "Shield Worm" and one "Worm Token" to Synchro Summon "Voltic Bicorn". * Attacks and destroys "Satyr" with "Voltic Bicorn" (Hana 4000 → 3300). ** The effect of "Satyr" destroys "Bicorn". *** The effect of "Bicorn" activates. (Hana's Deck: 14) last milled card for Kakimoto is "[http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Howling_Insect Howling Insect"] **** Activates his Set "Regretful Rebirth". * Activates "Indemnity", adding 2 cards from his Graveyard to his hand. * Activates "Insect Neglect". * Turn end. ** "Bicorn" is destroyed. (Hana's Deck: 7) last milled card for Kakimoto is "[http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Lair_Wire Lair Wire"] Turn 4: Hana * She draws (Hana's Deck: 6) * Activates "Pot of Avarice" (Hana's Deck: 9) * Normal Summons "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms". * Special Summons "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts". * Attacks one "Worm Token" with "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms". ** Kakimoto activates the effect of "Insect Neglect", banishing "Warm Worm". * Attacks one "Worm Token" with "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts". ** Kakimoto activates the effect of "Insect Neglect", banishing "Needle Worm". * "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts" vanishes. * Sets 1 card. * Turn end (Hana's Deck: 3) Turn 5: Kakimoto * Changes both "Worm Tokens" to Defense Position. * Normal Summons "Dark Bug", Special Summoning "Junk Synchron". * Tunes "Dark Bug" and "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Dark Diviner". * Banishes "Dark Bug" to Special Summon "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior". * Attacks and destroys "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms" with "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" (Hana 3300 → 3200) (Hana's Deck: 2). * Attacks and destroys "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes" with "Dark Diviner" (Hana's Deck: 0). Turn 6: Hana * Activates the effect of "Titan Duel", adding "Soul Charge" to her hand. * Activates "Soul Charge", Special Summoning "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Flow", "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes", "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune", "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms" and "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts" (Hana 3200 → 700). * Equips "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts" with "Magnum Shield" (ATK 3200). * Overlays "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Flow", "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" and "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms" to Xyz Summon "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans". ** The effect of "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms" activates (Kakimoto 3050 → 1050). * Attacks "Dark Diviner" with "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes" (Kakimoto 1050 → 850). * Attacks and destroys "Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior" with "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts" (Kakimoto 850 → 0). Hana wins. Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame vs. Ryohei Sadame Turn 1: Ryohei * Normal Summons "Majestic Phoenix". * Activates "Foolish Burial", sending "Funeral Worker of Chaos" from his Deck to the Graveyard. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Jugo * Activates "Reinforcement of the Army", adding "TB - Achiel, Ruler of Heavens" from his Deck to his hand. Chains with "TB - Ulysis, Ruler of Ki", Special Summoning itself. * Activates the effect of "TB - Tadeu, Ruler of Prayings", discarding it to draw 1 card. * Banishes "Funeral Worker of Chaos", "Foolish Burial", "Reinforcement of the Army" and "TB - Temoh, Ruler of Prayings" from the Graveyard to Special Summon "TB - Achiel, Ruler of Heavens". * Normal Summons "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts". * Overlays the 3 to Xyz Summon "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans". * Attacks "Majestic Phoenix" with "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans", using the effect of "TB - Acis, Ruler of Thoughts" to prevent both monsters' destruction (Ryohei 4000 → 2500). * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Ryohei * Normal Summons "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter". * Overlays the 2 for "Soul Dragon INOCHI". Activates its effect, chaining with "The Living Graveyard"; he Special Summons "Netherworld Knight" (Ryohei 2500 → 1500). The ATK of "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans" is reduced to 0. * Attacks "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans" with "Netherworld Knight", but Jugo activates the effect of "Honest" in his hand as well as his face-down "Immortal Spirits", preventing both monsters' destruction. Turn 4: Jugo * Normal Summons "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts", and chains with the effect of "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans", detaching the #3 Overlay Unit in order to add the effects of "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts" and "Netherworld Knight" to each other; since it's the Main Phase, "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts" and "Netherworld Knight" are destroyed. * Ryohei activates his Set "Death Shield"; he mills "Super Conductor Tyranno", "Monster Reborn" and "The Retriever". "Death Shield" gains 4 counters. ** Ryohei uses the effect of "The Retriever" to add "Monster Reborn" to his hand. * Activates "More Give and Take"; he Special Summons "Netherworld Knight", while Ryohei Special Summons "TB - Achiel, Ruler of Heavens". * Reduces the Rank of "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans" to 1 to Special Summon "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Streams", and makes its Level equal to that of "Netherworld Knight". * Overlays "Netherworld Knight" and "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Streams" to Xyz Summon "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder". * Activates the effect of "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans", detaching the #2 Overlay Unit in order to give control of itself to Ryohei. * Activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", detaching an Overlay Unit in order to destroy "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans" and inflict damage to Ryohei equal to its ATK (Ryohei 1500 → 0). Jugo wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Chapters